Lizzy Returns
by KRAEK
Summary: What happens when Lizzy has a sister and Wilbur crushes her ants, too? And what about these three mysterious figures? How do they know the secret? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So…this is "Lizzy Returns"…enjoy…man, that entrance was cheesy.**

Chapter One: The Future Alternates (Again) 

"Well, Lewis…" Lewis looked up. There was Wilbur Robinson; his future son; standing

right there. "Oh, no, Wilbur…whenever you're here, I get that same feeling. What'd you do now?"

Lewis sighed. "What? I can't see my future dad at the science fair without scaring the crud out of

him with the TCTF thing?" Wilbur said, recalling the previous science fair when Doris was in

existence and Lewis had no idea who the heck he was.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Wilbur, you can't lie to me. What'd you do?" he repeated. Wilbur's

eyes darted everywhere, glancing everywhere he could to avoid looking at Lewis.

"Ah…nothing…" Wilbur said slowly. Then he snapped, "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that the future is busted again thanks to my son, Wilbur!" Lewis shot. Then it

occurred to Lewis that he said that out loud. "Oh, I meant…I'm implying that the future will be

busted thanks to my good…friend…Bil-bur…?" Lewis attempted to cover it.

After everyone turned back to their science projects, Wilbur and Lewis continued their

argument in quiet voices, which was an extreme challenge for Wilbur.

"Yeah, good friend Bilbur. I remember when Jacoby called me that whenever I needed

pieces for a Transponder Remote," Wilbur rolled his eyes. Lewis cocked his head slightly and

said, "Jacoby? Transponder Remote? Hold on a second…alright what'd you do to the future,

Wilbur?"

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Wilbur said. "Correction: you didn't do anything yet,"

Lewis said. Wilbur said, "Um, right…well, I ought to get to 2037 before my parents find out I

borrowed the Time Machine again." As Wilbur began to walk off, he accidentally tripped over his

shoelace which he forgot to tie…and he accidentally knocked over Lizzy's fire ants…again…

"My ants!" Lizzy growled. "Oh snap, I remember you! I…got to go!" Wilbur bit his lip and

began to back away, knocking over a girl's carrier ants (ya know, those really big ones…). Wow,

Wilbur's gotten really clumsy…

The cage shattered on the floor, and screams erupted from the crowd. "Uh-oh…" Wilbur

mumbled under his breath. "Hey! Watch it! Now my sister's ants are gone and so are mine!" the

girl said. "Sister?!" Wilbur yelped. "You're sister is her?" he asked, pointing to Lizzy. "Yes, that is

my sister, Ember," Lizzy narrowed her eyes. Wilbur stood there, two little girls glaring at him from

either side…

Lewis, who had been watching the whole thing, slapped his forehead. "There proves my

point! Now there's going to be two maniacal twin girls taking over the future!" he moaned.

Suddenly, Wilbur's earpiece buzzed in. "Wilbur!" It was Carl, and he sounded really ticked off.

"Heh, Carl…what's going on?" Wilbur forced a smile, even though Carl couldn't see it. "What'd

you do?!" Carl yelled. "Dang, you're sounding like Lewis…" Wilbur said.

"Well, he _is_ your father! He _did_ invent me!" Carl snapped. "Well, what's happening in the

future?" Wilbur began to get a little bit worried, and Wilbur Robinson does _not_ worry! "There are

two maniacal twin girls taking over the future!" Carl shouted. "Ironically, that's what Lewis said

was going to happen," Wilbur said.

"This isn't funny! There are twice as many mechanical ants running around as did when

just Lizzy took over! Wilbur, did you run into her ants again?" Carl began to get quizzical.

"Maybe…" Wilbur said. "And now she has a sister…" Carl yelled into Wilbur's ear, "WILBUR,

YOU IDIOT!!!

"Get back here now!!!" Carl yelled some more. "Uh, Carl, I really have to go…" Wilbur

tried to get away from the conversation. Suddenly, Ember snapped, "You'll pay, pointy-haired

kid!" Wilbur yelped and grabbed Lewis. The dashed out of the school and hid behind a tree. As

soon as Wilbur saw the two girls look out the door and then go back in the building, it began to

rain.

Wilbur put his head in his hands and said, "Oh, great. They're gonna find some way to

blame me for this."

**Tsk, tsk, Wilbur. You are so irresponsible. I mean, what eighth grader forgets to tie his shoe? Oh wait…I forget to tie my shoes half the time…ignore that last comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, fifteen minutes ago I started Chapter One. This is so weird… 

Chapter Two: Who are They and How Do They Know? 

Lewis snapped, "Well yeah it was kinda your fault." Wilbur opened his mouth to make a

good comeback, but then Lewis said, "Remember, I'm your father and I can ground you." Wilbur

folded his arms across his chest and said, "Correction: you're my dad in the future. In this time,

you're my best friend, and I can say whatever I want!"

Lewis shrugged. Then, all of a sudden, the light from the school went out and there were

screams. "The power's out!" Lewis said. "The science fair will probably now be rescheduled, so

you don't have to worry about missing anything," Wilbur pointed out.

Lewis shrugged again. "I guess you're right," he said. There was a slight pause, then

Lewis said, "It's beginning to rain really hard. We should get to my—our—house. I know a

shortcut through the park."

"Fine with me, though I'll have to go back to the future after the rain stops so I can stop

the ants." Wilbur said. Lewis asked, "Why don't you just go back in time about five minutes and

stop yourself from ever knocking over the ants?" Wilbur was already on his way out from behind

the tree, but he turned and said simply, "This is more fun."

Lewis rolled his eyes and they dashed to the park. All of a sudden, Lewis stopped short.

Wilbur stopped, "Why did you stop? We have to get out of the rain! You know I hate showers!"

Lewis just stood there, eyes wide. Then he said, "I saw someone! Something moved over there!"

"Lewis, this is no time to freak me out!" Wilbur snapped. "No, I'm serious! Watch!" Lewis

protested. So Wilbur did. Ironically, he actually listened to someone. A crack of lightning lit up the

sky, revealing three shadows about twenty feet away from them. "_AAAAHHHHH!!_" Wilbur and

Lewis yelled in unison.

Suddenly, the figures zoomed over and clamped their hands over the two boys' mouths.

"Shhh! We won't hurt you. We swear we won't hurt you!" one of the figures said. "So when we

take our hands away, will you _shut up_?" another figure asked. Wilbur and Lewis nodded. The

figures removed their hands.

"Okay, now we need to get out of the rain," the first figure said. Lewis said, "How old are

you guys?" Wilbur shot him a quizzical look. "Thirteen," the three figures said together in unison.

"Perfect! You can come over to my house and I can tell my parents that you are from my school

and were at the science fair!" Lewis said.

Wilbur cleared his throat and said, "Lewis, I need to say something to you in private."

Lewis nodded and said, "Excuse me." Wilbur nodded and they turned their backs. "So what do

you need to tell me?" Lewis whispered. "Just this:" Wilbur took a deep breath and yelled, "ARE

YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?"

"What?" Lewis asked. "You meet three random teenagers in the park then invite them

over to your house. Yeah, that's exactly what anyone would do, especially if they were teenagers

that could kill them," Wilbur said half-sarcastically. "Wilbur, they promised they wouldn't hurt us!"

Lewis protested. "That's what every murderer says. I've seen this in movies. They say they won't

hurt you, then the next thing you know, you're on the ground with a knife at your throat!" Wilbur

snapped.

"Excuse me, but we can hear every word you're saying," the first figure butted in. Wilbur

sighed and said, "Fine. Invite them over. But don't say I didn't warn you whenever we're on the

floor, tied up, with knifes at our throats." Lewis rolled his eyes and eventually they were at Lewis's

house.

They knocked on the door. Lucille opened it. "You're home, Lewis! Oh, and you brought

Bilbur and three other friends!" she said. "It's Wilbur," Wilbur said, annoyed. "Right! Oh, come on

in! You're soaked! Let me get you some towels!" Lucille began to get all mother-like. "Actually, I'm

fine without a towel," the first "figure" said. "Oh, ok! Well, you kids have fun!" Lucille said.

Lewis led everyone to his lab. They all sat Indian-style on the floor. "Now hopefully you

can tell us your names, right?" Lewis said. "Sure, I'm Lily Lufanda," the second "figure" said. "My

name is Sierra Knite," the third figure said. "And I'm Kilbur Jona," the first figure said.

"Okay, so why did you stop us in the park?" Lewis asked. Kilbur sighed and said, "Should

I tell them?"

"Do it!" Sierra said. Kilbur said, "I know who you are. Cornelius Robinson and his future

son Wilbur Robinson. You're from the year 2037." Wilbur's jaw dropped, "How do you know that?"

Kilbur looked to Sierra and Lily, and they nodded. "Wilbur, don't freak out. But we are also from

the future. We know your garage code and took the other Time Machine. We followed you here

because you knocked over Lizzy and Ember's ants and now they have taken over the future!"

"You stole our Time Machine?!" Wilbur yelled. Kilbur winced at the sudden outburst. "Ok,

a: we borrowed it, and b: did you realize you just screamed that you have a Time Machine to the

entire neighborhood?!" she said.

A wave of shock came over Wilbur, "Oh. Rats." Kilbur's eyes darted from Wilbur to Lewis.

She then took off her green backpack and said, "I brought the Chargeball glove, Havoc Gloves,

etc. to help us save the future."

"How'd you get those?!" Wilbur demanded. "We're from the future. It's not exactly

uncommon to have a Varsity Chargeball glove," Kilbur pointed out, holding the Chargeball glove.

"You know, every moment we're sitting here is a moment that Queen Lizzy and Queen Ember are

taking over the future," Lily suddenly put in. "You know, why don't we just take the Time Machine

back twenty minutes ago and stop Wilbur from bumping the ants over?" Sierra repeated what

Lewis asked. "That's what I said!" Lewis said. Kilbur and Wilbur turned to face Sierra and said in

unison, "It's more fun to do it this way."

"Guys, we _have to go_!!" Lily emphasized. "Fine, okay! See you two on the front lawn of

this place in 30 years!" Kilbur said. "Wait! We have to pause time!" Wilbur said and pressed the

button on his watch. Everything froze. "Okay, now lets get to the Time Machines!" Wilbur said.

"By the way, where's yours—er—our other one?"

"Right next to yours!" Kilbur said. As the group hurried outside, they found the rain had

frozen in place! "I could enjoy this," Kilbur said and pushed a raindrop to the side. "Focus!" Lewis

snapped and they ran to the Time Machines. As soon as they got there, they got in, typed in the

keypad _October 5__th__, 2037_ and they were off.

**Oh man…Wilbur is so gonna get everyone in trouble! It's him, it's what he does!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I was saying…look what Wilbur did now! The future is **_**so**_** busted and it's all Wilbur's fault! Such irresponsibility in one so young…oh crud now I sound like a cheesy karate teacher. '**_**Read, young grasshopper…**_**'…oh forget it!**

Chapter Three: Brightness isn't Really Loved In The Alternate Future 

They landed on the front lawn of the Robinson Mansion in a few seconds. They got out of

the Time Machines and they stood frozen, trying to absorb the temporary future. It reeked of

smoke, black clouds hovered in the sky, outlined by a deep blood-red. In the middle of the city,

there was a giant anthill. Huge robot ants with red metal armor roamed the streets. Smaller but

still huge robot ants with black metal armor traveled back and forth in straight lines, carrying

crates with loads of invention parts in them.

"I'm not exactly _fond_ of the new future," Sierra said. "I can't wait to totally kick some Ant

Queen butt. I like darkness, but this is taking it too far!" Kilbur scowled as she pounded her fist

into her hand. "Totally!" Lily piped. Wilbur looked at Lewis then said, "We need to go get our

gadgets. Stay out here." Kilbur shrugged.

Five seconds later, the three girls heard screaming, then Wilbur and Lewis barreled out of

the mansion, panting. "What gives?" Kilbur asked. "We were on our way to the lab to pick up our

gadgets, but when we opened the lab door, there were all those big black robo-ants! They were

swarming the lab, taking my dad's inventions, putting them into crates and hopping out the

window! When they saw us, a dozen of them swarmed us, and we had to slam the door shut to

keep them inside." Wilbur explained.

"Okay, so we'll help you get the gadgets," Kilbur said and began walking toward the

mansion. She turned around. Sierra and Lily were staring at her, unmoving. Wilbur shrugged and

he and Lewis followed her. "Fine, _I'll_ help them get their gadgets," Kilbur rolled her eyes. "But, uh,

Kilbur, be careful. The ants are right behind the—" Lewis was cut off when Kilbur opened the

doors, revealing dozens of ants. "—door." Lewis finished.

The ants attacked! "You guys, get the gadgets! I'll hold them off!" Kilbur said and prepped

to do karate. Wilbur and Lewis turned to each other, shrugged, and took off towards the lab. Once

in the lab, Lewis closed the door and Wilbur closed and locked the window. "I feel kinda bad

about leaving a girl out there to face all the ants," Lewis said as he picked up a green backpack

with all the gadgets. "She told us to," Wilbur said simply and picked up an identical backpack.

There was a small pause. Then Wilbur sighed and said, "But you're right." His eyes suddenly

looked at a shelf. "What are you looking at, Wilbur?" Lewis asked. "That thing on the shelf. It's a

Mini-Cupid!" Wilbur said. "Wilbur, I know you're kinda mysterious, but you're my son and I know

you're not really into love and Cupid and—" Lewis began talking. "No, Lewis. The Cupid is

something that shrinks anything that it zaps. It can zap anything except itself, so that's why dad—

you—invented this," Wilbur said and got the Mini-Cupid down from the shelf. "Oh," Lewis said.

They began to run out to the living room, only to find Kilbur brushing her hands together.

Every single ant was destroyed. Parts of them littered the living room. "Whoa! How'd you do all

that?" Lewis asked, his jaw dropped. "I have my ways," Kilbur remarked. Wilbur eyed the Mini-

Cupid then threw it over his shoulder. "Then I guess you won't need our ways," he said.

They went outside, where Sierra and Lily still sat, talking. "Oh, that was quick!" Lily said

as they got up and brushed themselves off. "We should go get the…uh…Ant Queens so we can

change the future again," Kilbur said. "Well, where are they?" Lily asked. "Hmm, gee, I dunno,

maybe they're in that _giant anthill_? Hmm, no that couldn't be. Hmm, gee, real mystery, huh?"

Kilbur said sarcastically. Lily glared at her. "Kilbur, Lily, focus! We have to get into the anthill!"

Wilbur snapped.

As the group argued, Sierra and Lewis suddenly turned to see two giant black robo-ants

picking up the Time Machines and begin to haul them back to the anthill. "Guys?" Sierra said.

"Guys?!" Lewis yelled. "GUYS!!!" Lewis and Sierra screamed in unison. "What?!" Kilbur, Lily, and

Wilbur all snapped. "Turn around," Lewis said. The trio did and saw the ants carry off the Time

Machines. "Oh," Wilbur said. "That's bad," Kilbur said. "Now we have two reasons to go in there,"

Lily said. "This would never have happened if we had just stopped Wilbur from ever bumping into

the ants!" Sierra said to Kilbur and Wilbur, who had wanted to do this because 'it was more fun'.

Lily began to look like she was having a seizure. "No, no, it's still fun," she said and

began twitching. Kilbur slapped her. "I needed that," Lily said. Wilbur then slapped her. "I needed

that, too," Lily said. Lewis slapped her. "You're pushing it!" Lily yelled. "Let's just get to the anthill,"

Sierra said. "How? We don't have Time Machines anymore!" Lily asked and glared at Kilbur and

Wilbur. "We'll manage," Kilbur said and began walking down the hill. Everyone else shrugged and

followed.

**Ooh…the Time Machines are stolen by ants. Wow…we've really done it now. By we…yeah, I can bet you guessed…due to my pen name **_**Kilbur Robinson- MTR Addict **_**you can guess Kilbur is me…read my bio and figure out who the other two are ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, these chapters are flying by! Now I'm glad I paid attention in computer class and English! Unlike **_**some**_** of my classmates, I actually pay attention…most of the time…okay, I don't pay attention, happy?**

Chapter Four: Kidnapped and Held Hostage…Or Were They? 

Eventually, the group of five reached the giant anthill. "There's no entrance," Lily said

flatly. "Lily, have you ever _seen_ an anthill?" Wilbur asked. "You go through the top!" Lily was

dumbfounded for what seemed like the fifth time that day. "But how do we get up there?" Sierra

wondered. "That is an excellent question," Kilbur said. "That's my motto! I say it! You, back off!"

Wilbur said. Kilbur prepped a karate move. "Or you can use it, too!" Lewis piped. "What?" Wilbur

asked. "Hey, you saw how she took out those ants!" Lewis warned. Wilbur nodded.

Kilbur just said, "Watch." She pressed a button on her wristwatch. Jets popped out of the

bottom of her converse high-tops and she was lifted into the air. "I modified yours too, in my spare

time!" she called down to everyone else. So everyone else pressed the button on their

wristwatches, and they all hovered into the air. "I noticed that button the other day, and now I

know what it's for!" Wilbur remarked. "Me too!" Lewis called.

They all flew up to the top of the anthill and flew in. They landed on a metal surface.

There were no lights. It was really dark. Nobody could see a thing. "That's it?" Sierra asked.

"That's all the giant anthill is?" Kilbur was feeling against the wall. "No, I feel something. It's a

switch!" she said. Wilbur and Lewis happened to land right by her. I don't know why, maybe they

wanted to be backup just in case another ant attacked so they didn't have to do any work and

Kilbur would karate-chop it in half…so they thought, anyway.

"Hey, what happens when I pull it?" Wilbur asked. "Wilbur, I don't think that's a good

idea!" Lewis yelled. But it was too late. Wilbur pulled the switch, and the metal surface dissolved

beneath them. They began falling down an extremely long rocky tube. They all screamed and,

after what seemed like centuries, they landed in a heap. "That, Wilbur," Lewis mumbled, "that is

what happens when you pull the switch."

"Whatever. Let's just find the throne room. This looks nothing like the Hive last time,"

Wilbur said. That was for sure! They were in a large, dimly lit room, and in the room were at least

a dozen hallways to choose from. "Before we go somewhere, I have a feeling something bad will

happen. Everyone put these earpieces on. They have tracking devices," Kilbur noted and handed

everyone earpieces.

"So which way do we go?" Sierra asked. "Eeny, meeny, miny…" Wilbur began pointing at

hallways…"Mo. Okay, this one!" Wilbur finished. Lewis and Kilbur looked at each other and

shrugged. They followed Wilbur. As they walked through the hallway, unlit holes were in each

wall. "Our best bet is to just keep moving forward…literally…" Lewis said. So they did.

As they walked, Kilbur said, "It's just not like Queen Lizzy to stay hidden for so long. We

may be in a trap." Suddenly, the ground slightly shifted beneath Sierra's feet. "Huh? What was—"

she began to say something, but then a rope lassoed around her waist and pulled her into an unlit

hole. "Where did Sierra—" Lily began to say something, too, put then another rope pulled her into

an unlit hole. "Wilbur, where did Sierra and Lily go?" Kilbur asked. "I don't know but—ah!" A rope

lassoed around Wilbur's waist, as well as Kilbur's. "Ah! Lewis, help!" Kilbur screamed. "Lewis,

help!" Wilbur yelled. "AHHH!!!" Kilbur and Wilbur both screamed. Lewis whirled around to see

Wilbur and Kilbur disappear into unlit holes. "Wilbur! Kilbur! Sierra! Lily!" Lewis began yelling.

Suddenly, an eerily familiar voice echoed, "_Lewis…we have your son and friends…by the _

_time you find them, they will be DEAD…good luck, because soon, you will be too!_" Lewis's eyes

widened. Suddenly, a metal door slammed down, blocking Lewis between two walls. He looked

forward, and there was the door to the Ant Queens' Chamber. "Well, what do you know! Wilbur

picked the right tunnel!" Lewis said and opened the door.

BAD IDEA.

**Oh come on, do you really think with as addicted with MTR as I am, do you really think I'd actually **_**kill**_** Wilbur…or me…or my friends? Hahaha, you're real funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

I can tell this is just gonna be ironic. Try reading the chapter, it's really kinda…ironic. Oooh! It's fun to say ironic! Ironic, ironic, ironic, ironic…-twitches uncontrollably and has a mini seizure and does that mad scientist evil laugh thing-. Ahem, enjoy ! –becomes normal or as normal as I get-

Chapter Five: Escaping and Rescue 

Kilbur, Wilbur, Sierra, and Lily sat in a dimly lit room. They were tied up and on

the floor with, believe it or not, knifes hanging above their neck. "Hey, Wilbur," Kilbur

said. "Yeah?" Wilbur replied. "Remember when you thought we were gonna eventually

be on the floor, tied up, with knifes to our necks?" Kilbur asked. "Yeah…" Wilbur said,

eying the knife above his throat, "Ironic, huh?"

"So waddaya wanna do before we die, guys?" Lily asked. Suddenly, Kilbur's eyes

lit up. "Kilbur, why do you look so happy? Do you _want_ to die?" Sierra asked. "Believe it

or not, before we die, I have a gift for all of us!" Kilbur said. "Seriously?" Wilbur said.

Kilbur was able to reach her denim pocket and said, "Aha! Here it is!"

"What is that? A _pen_?" Sierra asked. "Not just a pen!" Kilbur said. All of a

sudden, the knifes lowered a little closer. "And, why is it not just a pen?" Lily gulped.

"Watch," Kilbur said. She pressed a button on the pen and a red laser shot out diagonally,

slicing through the ropes and freeing Kilbur! She rolled out from beneath the knife. "You

had that the _whole time_?!" Wilbur yelled. "I forgot I had one in my pocket!" Kilbur

shrugged.

Kilbur walked over to Wilbur, knelt down, and sliced through his ropes. Wilbur

rolled out. "Let me tell ya, that is one awesome coincidence that you have a laser pen in

your pocket. If you didn't, we'd be dead," Wilbur said. "No, if you didn't meet me in the

park, you'd be dead," Kilbur said. She then walked over to Sienna and sliced her ropes,

as well as Lily's.

Suddenly, their earpieces buzzed in. It was Lewis. "Guys, I know you're probably

dead, but if by some miracle you're still alive, please respond!" Lewis said. Kilbur

nodded at everyone, and then everyone said in unison, "Hey, Lewis!"

"You're all alive?! I can't believe this! How did you…?" Lewis was overjoyed.

"Remember when Wilbur thought we'd all eventually be tied up, on the ground, with

knifes to our throats?" Kilbur asked. "Yeah," Lewis said. "Ironically, that's what

happened, and I happened to have a laser pen in my pocket," Kilbur said. "It's great

that—AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Lewis was cut short. "Lewis? Lewis?! If you're

dead, I'm out of existence! So, don't die!" Wilbur yelled. Suddenly the eerie voice said

into the earpiece, "_We have your friend/dad. Surrender and we won't hurt him._" Kilbur

snapped into the earpiece, "You're the villain. You probably have your fingers crossed!"

Then they heard Lewis in the background yell, "She does!" The eerie voice said, "_Crap. _

_Ah well. We'll just KILL him. Say goodbye to existence._" Then they heard a crunch.

"Oh, no! The earpiece has been destroyed!" Lily said. "This is just fabulous,"

Sierra said sarcastically. "Just fabulous…" Kilbur said, "Oh man, how will we find…oh

yeah the tracking device!" She whipped it out and tracked down Lewis. "Wow, if we go

through this wall and turn right, there will be the doors to the Queens' Chamber, and

Lewis is in there!" Kilbur said. "But how are we going to get through the wall?" Wilbur

asked. Sierra stepped forward, "Leave that to me!"

Sierra backed up, ran, and did a flying jump kick. To everyone's surprise, Sierra

busted right through the wall, landing in a crouch. As she straightened up, she noticed

Wilbur and Lily staring with their jaws dropped. Even Kilbur raised a surprised eyebrow.

"So I know karate," Sierra said, moving a strand of hair from in front of her eyes. "What

do you think I do with my free time, gossip about 'American Idol'?"

"We can answer that later! Right now, Lewis is in danger!" Kilbur snapped. They

opened the door quietly and found Lizzy and Ember with their backs turned. Two giant

purple robo-ants held Lewis by his arms, and their backs were also turned. There had to

be a way to signal to him!

Suddenly, Kilbur said, "Coo-coo!" Sierra joined in, "Coo-coo-coo!" Wilbur also

joined, "Coo-coo!"

"What the…?" Queen Lizzy said and the evil duo whipped around. Lewis looked

behind him, surprised. There, standing in the doorway, was Kilbur, Wilbur, Sierra, and

Lily. "Coo-coo!" Wilbur and Kilbur finished, satisfied. "You guys! How'd you find me?"

Lewis had never been so relieved in his life. Kilbur dangled the tracking remote between

her index finger and thumb. "Oh, yeah, tracking device, duh," Lewis said. Suddenly,

Queen Lizzy snapped her fingers. A pit of water opened beneath Lewis. One of the

purple ants chained a cannonball to his ankle. "Help!" Lewis yelled. Sierra then burst into

action. She ran toward the evil queens, flipped over the ants and pinned Queen Ember to

the ground. Lily ran toward Queen Lizzy and jumped on top of her.

"Too late!" Lizzy said. She pressed a red button. The ants let go of Lewis, sending

him sinking rapidly to the bottom of the pool.

"No! Lewis! We won't exist anymore!" Kilbur and Wilbur shouted and dove into

the pool. Lewis was at the bottom, unable to escape. The two swam down to the bottom.

Kilbur whipped out her laser and cut across the chain. Lewis was free! Suddenly they

heard Lizzy saying, "Pool close." They were going to drown because the pool was

sealing up! Wilbur suddenly grabbed the cannonball swam toward the top of the pool,

stuck the cannonball into the closing pool, jamming the closing frequency. Lewis,

Wilbur, and Kilbur leaped out of the closing pool. "Well, looks like your plan didn't

work. I'm still here. Still alive. And everyone still exists," Lewis grinned. Suddenly,

Sierra leapt off Ember, tackling the first purple ant and shoving him into the water. Then

she elbowed the other ant into the water, short-circuiting both of them. Lewis's jaw hung

open. Wilbur became as used to it as Kilbur and they both raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Why you little…" Queen Ember began to threaten Sierra. Sierra casually walked up to

her and said, "Cannonball, please!" Wilbur tossed her the cannonball. "Thanks!" Sierra

said then slammed the cannonball into Queen Ember's head. Then she threw it onto

Lizzy's head, knocking them out. "Ooooh, that had to hurt!" Kilbur said.

"Look, there's the Time Machines!" Lily said, pointing to the corner. "Now we

need to fix this!" Kilbur said, "But first, I need to brag. That'll teach you to mess with

Kilbur Andi Robinson!" Suddenly, Kilbur clamped her hand over her mouth. "Kilbur

Andi _Robinson_?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Wilbur…Lewis…me, Sierra, and

Lily are really your sisters. We just used undercover last names. We knew the garage

code because we're your family. And we have your gadgets because I'm related to you.

We even have the cowlick!"

"That was unexpected. I didn't even know I had sisters," Wilbur said. "I'm gonna

have to talk to dad about that…" Suddenly, the Hive began to crumble. "We have to go!"

Lewis yelled. They got into the Time Machines and flew back to 2007.

See? Told ya! Nobody died. People were close, but _seriously_. What makes a story cooler than a near-death? I mean, the suspense!! Who doesn't love suspense?


	6. Chapter 6

I am loving writing this! Ok, so most of the action is over since the Ant Queens got the cannonballs in their heads…ooh ow I just hurt myself. I try to act out my stories. I don't have a cannonball, but basketballs hurt too…ow…-rubs head-.

Chapter Six: Fixing the Future 

The group landed at the Science Fair just as Wilbur was about to knock over the

ants. "Okay, time unfreeze…" Wilbur pressed another button on his watch. Kilbur, Lily,

and Sierra leaned against a table with Lewis, watching Wilbur not mess up. "So…it's

kinda boring now that you know everything and the future is fixed," Kilbur said to Lewis.

"Trust me, when you're a Robinson, Wilbur is bound to get us into some time trouble,"

Lewis said. Sierra, Lily, and Kilbur laughed.

They watched as Wilbur tripped into the ants, but then caught them before they

hit the ground. He quickly stood up and handed them to Lizzy. "Sorry about that," Wilbur

said. "At least it didn't break. Something bad would have happened," Lizzy said. Wilbur

laughed and said, "You have no idea!"

Suddenly, Lizzy squinted at him. "Do I know you?" she asked. "Nope, not at

all…I…gotta go!" Wilbur said then slipped off to join his family. "We better return the

Time Machines before you get grounded, Wilbur. And we ought to not tell our parents

about what we did…" Kilbur said.

Then she looked at Lewis, "But you do know. Aw crap. Dad, are we gonna be

grounded?" Lewis laughed, "I don't think any dad can ground his kids from saving his

life." Lily looked at Sierra and Kilbur looked at Wilbur. Then they all looked at Lewis

and said in unison, "True."

They stuck around the Science Fair for a little while, and obviously Lewis won.

Then they got into the Time Machines and headed back to 2037. When they got there,

they cautiously put the Time Machines back in the garage. When they were about to go

up the travel tube and act like they were just coming in, the garage door flew open.

"Freeze!" someone yelled. "Mom?"

Wilbur said. "Oh, hello honey…did you take the Time Machine again?" Franny

Robinson asked. "No…yes…" Wilbur bit his lip. "But before I'm grounded, why didn't

you tell me I had sisters?"

"Honey, you're not grounded this time. But when your sisters where born, there

was this stupid law that all baby girls had to be sent away until they found out which

family they belonged to," Franny told him. "That is so stupid!" Wilbur said. "Then, when

we were ten, we searched our family cowlick. We found one match: the Robinsons. So

we devised this plan to find you," Kilbur explained. Then, as they all went to reveal that

they had found the three long-lost sisters, Lewis reminded Wilbur to close the garage

door. As they were at the table, Carl freaking out because he had three new 'little

buddies', Cornelius freaking out because someone finally inherits his blond hair (Kilbur),

everyone else freaking out because they had missed thirteen birthdays and

Christmases…Wilbur slapped his forehead. "I forgot my backpack with the gadgets in

the past! I'll be right back!" he said. "I'll come with you!" Kilbur ran after him. "Wait,

what about me?! You have to drop me off at the Science Fair!" Lewis called after them.

As the garage door slammed shut, Cornelius said, "Well after we find three long-lost

family members, it's good to know some things never change, like Wilbur's

forgetfulness!" Everyone laughed.

The End 

**Yep, Wilbur's forgetfulness. Something that I can totally relate to. Oh crud, I forgot to check the time. Yikes! I still need to clean my room! I think I can fit in one more chapter, though…**


	7. Author's Note

Well, that's all of it. Well, sorry, it's so short. I made it in three hours while

talking on the phone and watching TV at the same time. Now if you think about it

that way, it's pretty good, considering my short attention span…huh, oh, what was I

talking about?

**Anyway, I'm doing a sequel. And since nobody actually reviewed this story **

**as I was writing it, I guess nobody is really too psyched to read it. **

**Ah well. Oh man, I still have to clean my room. Aak! My parents are pulling **

**up the driveway. To the future—er—my room!**

**By the way, hoped you liked the story. Didn't it seem like Wilbur was kinda **

**addicted to knifes…? Heh, LOL.**

**-Kilbur Robinson- MTR Addict**

P.S. I know who reviews and who doesn't. So I know if you reviewed. And if you 

**know what's good for you, you'll review. Hey, hey, I'm just kidding. No need to get **

**testy! Oh no, you started a mob! Bye!**


End file.
